Don't Give Up
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Before "Victorious", Jade & Cat are very good friends ... but maybe they want to be more than that.


**A/N: It is a Jade/Cat as I also like this couple, two girls very different but still friend.**

 **Jade had no feeling for Beck but to Cat, Cat is a little lost on what to do with Jade.**

 **This text will be very different, I want to try something new compared to what I did before, make pictorial texts, as a kind of poetry, it is a test.**

 **...**

 **Don't give up**

The noise of their body turning in the big bed of the brown was grinning the quiet night.

Sleep could not fill them, despite their fatigue, Jade turned to her redheaded friend and she whispers.

"You sleep?" Jade asks softly.  
"No ... not even worth trying" Cat breath, turning to her friend.

Her eyes adjust to the dark and Cat guess tenderness of Jade's gaze fixed on her ... unless she is asleep and it was only a dream.

Unable to think longer, Jade took her inspiration as there was no other way to say it. Like removing a bandage as soon as possible?

"Cat ..." Jade said again.  
"Yes?" Cat waiting patiently for what she had to say.  
"... Is that ... we can go drink a glass of orange juice?" Jade said with a sigh.

Girls leave the bed of Jade. Cat goes to the kitchen and brings back two glasses filled that she poses on the living room coffee table. No, her best friend had not betrayed the depths of her thought, not yet at least. The glass of orange juice had hidden another sentence.

Jade cursed her lack of boldness, sitting down next to her friend on the couch, almost touching her. If her feelings, who were born in secret and had matured in silence, were shared ... she had no other way to know that telling her what she wanted for her, for both of them.

"I want you" Jade finally said what she wanted from the beginning.

Cat did not know more. Should she take the lead? To unfold herself? Be silent? These questions were not really, these responses sensed that her heart and her brain still seeking. Their friendship would die here and now? Will their friendship, like the phoenix, could rise from the ashes and wing flapping again?

"You know, I never ..." Cat begins.

A finger lands on her trembling lips. Some sentences devoivent be avoided to say otherwise trivializing what was happening. Depersonalize their story was the killing even before its birth. Jade did not want to take that risk with Cat, especially not with her.

"Me neither" Jade reassures.  
 _Yes, but are you sure of what you feel_ , Cat thinks.

The dilemma that hadher troubled this morning came back to her. But this was not the time, think only served to feed the doubt. Tonight Cat has needed certainties. For the future, it is better to maintain the remorse of having done that feed regret not having dared to do.

"Me too, I want you" Jade spoke again.

Jade does the vacuum in her head. Her only concern was Cat sitting next to her, her friend who knew perfectly understand and anticipate her desires, reassuring when everything was going wrong for her, Jade will offer much more for Cat that night she had thought the do.

Love her was a joy every moment caused by her mere presence, a voice unmistakable between thousand, a sigh when their hands brushed, laughter to no end watching TV, say 'my darling' who does offended anyone because both girls could have that luxury without compromising themselves.

Make her love, it was accept losing the innocence hard-won, lay hands on what Cat still kept secret, to recognize the right to act like everyone else, forget the singularity of their history, replace words by gestures. But do not do it, it was denying what was already acquired, closing the door to hope and recant her feelings, to deprive of the right to ask for more, and worst of all, disappointing her, ignore her cry for help.

For this desire so subtly distilled all day by Cat was a sad recourse.

Eye to eye, nose brush against each other and the mouths finds itself. The tongues reluctant and made daring, embraced each other, they are eager to explore the mouth of the other in an exchange of increasingly carnal. A strange feeling was born and raised, eyes closed before the overflow of tenderness and sensuality that still was unknown.

Cat puts her greedy hands on the blouse of her lover, a button cracks under the excitement of the gesture. Bare chest under cotton jumps, flattered by the attention of the redhead. Jade raised the sweater of her love, releasing her impatient chest. Her fingers vibrate distilling the first caress, to generate a first reaction of pride. Her eyes rave about the emerging curves of Cat.

Then lover and mistress recede without touching, performing a strange dance on an inner audible music by themselves, they drop on the couch.

Jade goes to conquer the unknown because each embrace was a revelation for her.

Cat accepts her role of victim, claiming her. Lips trembling of Jade glide over her breast whose nipples asserted her femininity, on her stomach tormented by strange abandonment will, then the source of life. She submits to caress and kisses without remorse of Jade, as her hands barely managed to make a tiny part of happiness received.

Jade appropriates control of her body and takes delight. The desire became fun, the first cry of her lover succeeds the lascivious lament. Encouragement multiplies her audacity, her ardor, encouraged her to get lost in the sweaty nymphs.

The time has stopped, it no longer existed. The embrace dragged under the gaze of the moon. The excitement was offered in sacrifice to their love. Cat grits her teeth to reject the fireball, devastation of threat in the vain hope of prolonging the communion, to postpone the inevitable.

Do not rush, wait, let her mistress fully express her feelings in that language so special was happening of words.

Finally they abandon themselves to the shared intoxication, one to offer and the other to receive.

Cat accept the inevitable, orgasm rips her suddenly, radiating of its burning rays every bit of her soul and her heart.

Boast of such a victory, Jade receives delivery of her lover as an offering, she revels in sight, scent and flavor of that which will be hers forever.

 **...**

 **A/N: Okay, that is a little short but I like it like that.**

 **I do not know what it will give, so sincere opinions are accepted.**


End file.
